Le temps qu'il faudra
by chipie14
Summary: harry rencontre dans une école primaire moldu,une ancienne connaissance Neville londubat qui est alors devenu un illustre botaniste,cependant, Neville londubat a bien changé, slash, two shots
1. Chapter 1

Note : salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec cette fic, qui m'est venue sur un coup de tête, ça ne contera que deux chapitres et ça concerne un couple très très rare, Harry et Neville, d'après ma vision des choses, cinq ans après Poudlard et la guerre.je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi ni le monde magique imaginé, le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Manuela ( au moins ça !)

Titre: Le temps qu'il faudra.

Résumé : Depuis si longtemps je t'attends, j'ai entraperçu le bonheur à tes côtés, je saurai t'attendre encore. Harry rencontre Neville Londubat dans une école primaire sorcière, celui-ci est un botaniste de renommée.

Partie 1

« Mais dépêche toi un peu tonton Harry ! » s'écria une petite voix fluette.

Harry rit joyeusement quand la petite furie de ses deux meilleurs amis courut vers lui pour tirer ses bras.

« D'accord, d'accord, mais dis-moi tu as pris ton pull ? » demanda-t-il se doutant de la réponse.

La petite aux cheveux roux flamboyants du nom de Manuela Weasley fit une moue boudeuse avant de se ruer dans sa chambre à la recherche du vêtement.

Harry sourit et se retourna vers Ron et Hermione qui l'observaient, moqueurs.

« Hé bien mon vieux, bonne chance! Elle est excité à mort à l'idée d'aller à l'école le lundi matin, encore un malheureux héritage de sa mère » se lamenta Ron en levant ses bras d'une façon tragique.

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et s'adressa à Harry.

« Il est en effet bien qu'elle aie pris ce trait moral là vu que c'est le seul qu'elle possède de moi, du reste elle a aussi mauvais caractère que son père » affirma-t-elle

Harry regarda ses amis se chamailler en rêvant, au moins une des choses qui n'avaient pas changer depuis Poudlard.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur sortie du collège, bien des choses n'étaient plus comme avant.

Harry accablé par la mort de Dumbledore avait passé tout l'été de leur sixième année à s'entraîner et détruire les horcruxes, il finit par appendre par le maître des potions,nouveau directeur que l'un d'eux, le dernier se trouvait à l'intérieur du château.

Ainsi, malgré sa décision de ne pas terminer ses études, Harry était aller faire sa septième année à la fin de laquelle s'était tenue une grande bataille, soldée par la mort du mage noir.

Il avait alors passé tout un semestre dans le coma et à son réveil, avait dû apprendre à réanimer ses sens à l'aide des infirmiers et de ses amis encore vivants.

Car des morts, il y'en avaient eu beaucoup, presque la totalité de ses connaissances, le monde des sorciers s'étaient vu décimé.

Plusieurs procès avaient eu lieu.

Draco Malefoy fut condamné à trois ans à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre sur Dumbledore et travail pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Trois ans parce qu'il ne portait pas encore la marque, trois ans parce qu'il s'était rallier à temps à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Aujourd'hui, il était sortit de prison et vivait heureux avec Ginny, enceinte de sept mois.

Severus Rogue avait eu d'énormes difficultés à faire croire aux juges qu'il était un espion pour Dumbledore et l'avait tué sur ordre de lui-même, pour l'inciter à se débrouiller tout seul et inciter Harry à manifester ses pouvoirs.

Mais un témoignage enregistré du vieil homme l'avait innocenté et il était désormais le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et le plus grand maître de potions du monde des sorciers.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés et avaient une fille, Manuela.

Par conséquent, Harry se sentait de trop parmi ces gens heureux, déraciné, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, lui qui n'avait pas eu de vie privée, qui n'avait pas su fonder une famille.

Les réceptions mondaines devenues fréquentes pendant lesquelles ils auraient pu rencontrer quelqu'un ou tout simplement renouer contact l'ennuyaient.

Il avait donc pris du recul, s'était installé dans un large appartement moldu au cœur de Londres après un long voyage pendant lequel il avait appris à s'aimer de nouveau.

A vrai dire, tout ce qui le rattachait encore au monde magique était sa prime de guerre exorbitante qu'il recevait chaque mois, ses visites chez ses meilleurs amis et leurs familles, et bien sûr sa filleule.

Sinon, il passait ses journées dans son grand restaurant dont les recettes servaient à payer ses employés et à sa fondation pour les orphelins de guerre.

Au moins les Dursley lui avaient appris comment devenir un cordon bleu et une fée du logis.

Il avait donc passé la fin de semaine chez les Weasley pour chouchouter sa petite princesse.

« Voilà ! J'ai mon pull, on peut y aller maintenant ? » Demanda Manuela les yeux larmoyants.

Harry jeta un regard en biais à ses parents et intercepta un clin d'œil hypocrite de Ron et entendit le rire étouffé d'Hermione.

Cependant, le brun était très doué avec les enfants, on ne s'occupe pas d'un orphelinat pour rien.

« Ecoute ma puce, il est six heures et l'école n'ouvre qu'à huit, je te propose un deal, je te fais réciter tes leçons une cinquième fois, on joue aux échec une troisième fois et à sept heures trente on quitte la maison » proposa-t-il

La petite rousse accentua son adorable moue mais finit par acquiescer.

« C'est un marché, je fais quoi en échange ? »

« Hé bien en échange ma petite manu, je te promets de ne plus t'appeler petite et je te demande d'accepter ça » murmura-t-il

Il sortit une petite boîte en velours de sa poche, l'ouvrit délicatement et sourit au petit gloussement de sa filleule.

Il fit glisser la bague à son annulaire gauche et lui baisa la main.

« Si Mme Potter peut me faire l'honneur de s'asseoir pour commencer le contrôle de connaissance j'en serais ravi. »

La jeune mariée fit oui de la tête, les joues rouges et s'installa.

Harry croisa les yeux amusés de Ron, comme à chaque fois.

Hermione émit un soupir de déception.

« J'arrive pas y croire ! Elle se fait avoir à chaque fois » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Oui mais, ce qui me surprends moi, c'est que même si tu trouves un nouveau truc chaque lundi, elle ne te voit jamais venir » surenchérit Ron

Le brun rit ouvertement et saisi un manuel 'introduction aux cours de sortilèges'

« Hey ! Harry ! » Cria une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir arriver devant lui un jeune homme aussi brun que lui, celui-ci s'arrêta pour le regarder en souriant.

Il était plus grand de taille, plus musclé, les cheveux courts, ses yeux resplendissaient d'un bleu peu commun, bleu marine.(lol)

« Neville ? » Murmura Harry « Neville est-ce toi? ».

Il n'osait y croire, il pensait qu'il était mort, comme les autres.

Son interlocuteur se mit à rire

« On dirait que tu as vu une licorne à deux têtes ! » Se moqua-t-il

Harry l'observa encore, il avait vraiment changé.

« Je ne t'aurait pas reconnu » dit-il

« En effet, j'ai assez évolué oui » Il souriait toujours et regarda Harry à son tour avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

«ça fait vraiment des lustres, faux frère ! » lança-t-il

Harry rit à son tour

« Je te croyais » Il s'interrompit

« Mort ? » Demanda Neville

Il tapota l'épaule du plus petit puis ajouta « Non je suis bien vivant, je travaille avec le professeur Rogue, je suis botaniste ; pourtant moi j'ai très souvent de tes nouvelles » Finit-il

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux en face de lui en face lui, Harry se sentit rougir, l'homme le troublait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais dans une école primaire sorcière ? Tu es venu déposer ton enfant ? » Demanda-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

Neville le regarda étrangement.

« Non, je suis là pour présenter une variété de fleurs que je viens de découvrir, elles s'incorporent aux cheveux, leur donnent leurs parfums, leur douceur ainsi que leurs couleurs quelque fois, les protègent du soleil, des casses, pellicules et les maintiennent propres et en place toute la journée, une trouvaille qui devrait ravir les parents ! » Répondit-il « Et toi ? »

« OH, je suis juste venu accompagner ma filleule » Dit-il

« Manuela ? »

Harry acquiesça et se prépara à prendre congé pour son restaurant.

« ça te dirait d'aller prendre un café ? » Lui demanda Neville

Il obtempéra et ils se mirent en route pour l'établissement d'Harry.

Contre toutes attentes, les deux hommes ne prirent pas de café mais se retrouvèrent à essayer une recette de gâteau dans la cuisine privée du chef.

Entre rires, vomissements et taches de farine, ils ne virent pas le temps passé.

Harry sursauta quand sa montre se mit à vibrer à son poignet.

Il vit la petite aiguille pointée sur ' petite puce' clignoter fortement tandis qu'en dessous le mot 'école' allait de l'orange au noir en passant par le rouge.

Il avisa le petit rectangle au milieu du cercle que formaient toutes les petites aiguilles et qui marquait dix-sept heures.

Il émit un petit cri.

« Oh Merlin ! Elle va me tuer » Fit-il en se levant brusquement de la chaise.

« En effet » dit Neville en regardant sa montre à son tour, « Tu devais passer chercher Manuela beaucoup plus tôt je crois »

« Je devais y être depuis une heure ! Et là elle s'impatiente » Gémit-il quand il sentit des chatouillis désagréables remonter le long de son bras.

Il grimaça quand il vit l'état de sa cuisine et de leurs tenues, Neville avait les cheveux pleins de levure et lui-même dégageait une forte odeur d'œuf.

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes pour réparer les dégâts.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir retenu tout l'après-midi » S'excusa Harry d'une petite voix pendant qu'ils s'engageaient dans la rue de l'école au toit rouge.

Le brun aux yeux bleus rit et observa tendrement le garçon à coté de lui.

« Tu es toujours aussi adorable » chuchota-t-il

Harry fit semblant d'être offusqué « Je ne suis pas adorable ! » ce qui déclencha le rire de son ami, il ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé dans son élan.

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai attendu toute seule, je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée » Se plaignit la rousse.

Elle dirigea son regard vers le grand brun et attrapa la main de son parrain avant de reprendre.

« C'est cause de lui que tu m'as oubliée ? C'est qui d'abord ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Il s'appelle Neville Longdubat, c'est un vieux camarade d'école » Il se tourna vers son ami « Nev' je te présente mon rayon de soleil Manuela »

« Enchanté Manuela » Il se pencha pour lui faire un baisemain mais celle-ci recula contre Harry.

« Harry ! Il veut que je te trompe avec lui ! » S'écria-t-elle

« Oh hé bien Harry je suis désolé d'avoir essayer de corrompre ta si charmante femme » S'excusa-t-il les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Harry accepta ses excuses, cependant la petite fille renifla.

« De toute évidence ton épouse désapprouve le fait que tu me pardonnes si vite » Il se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant, «J'aimerais beaucoup inviter ton époux vendredi dix-neuf heures à dîner avec moi, pour me faire pardonner le fait d'avoir été séduit par une beauté telle que toi » Lui demanda-t-il

Manuela rosit légèrement et leva la tête pour interroger Harry du regard mais celui-ci était plongé dans les yeux de Neville, elle renifla de nouveau, avant d'accepter.

« Mais je veux qu'il soit rentré avant vingt-deux heures, parce que c'est mon couvre feu le vendredi »

-Ah ! Enfin, je commençais à vouloir faire vibrer ta montre Harry ! S'exclama Ron

-Il est quand même dix neuf heures, où étiez vous ? Demanda Hermione après avoir placé un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa fille.

-disons que j'ai quelque peu oublié Manu à l'école, j'y suis arrivé qu'à dix sept donc pour me faire pardonner je l'ai emmené à mon resto pour faire des gâteaux, tenez ; se justifia Harry

Il leur tendit un morceau encore chaud qu'ils coupèrent en deux pour goûter.

Hermione fit un sourire d'appréciation tandis que Ron se leva pour se couper une énorme part.

-Tonton Harry a rencontré un monsieur grand et beau et brun, comme le prince charmant de mes livres d'enfant mima Manuela.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron

-Oui j'ai rencontré Neville à l'école de Manu, c'est d'ailleurs avec lui que j'ai passé mon après-midi

-Neville ! Il cherchait quoi là-bas? Ron avait les yeux écarquillés

-Heu, il m'a dit qu'il était là pour présenter une variété de fleurs aux enfants.

Manuela gloussa et se dirigea vers le miroir, elle sortit une fleur rose de sa poche et la glissa dans ses cheveux qui prirent aussitôt la teinte des pétales.

Hermione, mortifiée par la couleur de la chevelure de sa progéniture se rua sur celle-ci pour la lui arracher des mains.

-Ca peut paraître ridicule mais ces fleurs sont très pratiques, Harry se mit à leur répéter les mots du botaniste

Après un silence ponctué des bruits de mastications du gâteau la petite rousse dit

-Je me disais bien que je le connaissais ce monsieur maman, il est souvent cité dans mon manuel d'introduction à la botanique.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était botaniste mais je ne savais pas qu'il était si bon au point d'apparaître dans un livre s'étonna le brun.

L'épouse de Ron s'étouffa avec un morceau de cake.

-C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Toussota-t-elle

-Non, il m'a aussi dit qu'il travaillait avec Rogue, le pauvre ; Harry ricana, mais ne comprenait toujours pas la surprise des autres, même manu, semblait être au courant, ce fut elle qui l'éclaira.

-Mais tonton, Neville Londubat est le plus grand botaniste du monde des sorciers et moldus confondus, il travaille avec le plus grand maître des potions, directeur de Poudlard ; ils élaborent, des remèdes pour soigner, prévenir les maladies, des potions pour améliorer le quotidient comme des engrais, savons et ces fleurs qui constituent sa nouvelle découverte récita la petite fille.

Hermione fut passablement fière de son enfant, lui tendit donc, une autre part de gâteau.

Heureusement, il était sans aucun danger, pourtant il paraissait si sucré qu'il pourrait donner une carie en une seule bouchée et faire prendre dix kilogrammes pas la même occasion.

Mais l'avantage des pâtisseries d'Harry, comme toute sa cuisine d'ailleurs, qu'il offrait à ses clients était qu'elles étaient sans calories, matières grasses et avaient plutôt tendance à mettre une protection de plus sur l'émail.

Ainsi chacun pouvait se resservir du délicieux désert.

Après avoir avalé, la petite rousse reprit

-Hé, en plus tonton va dîner avec lui vendredi à dix neuf heures, le monsieur m'a demandé la permission avant et j'ai dit qu'il pourrait manger avec mon époux, elle exsiba l'anneau à son doigt.

-Je crois, Mme Potter qu'il serait temps d'embrasser votre époux et d'aller prendre un bon bain avant de faire vos devoirs lui dit sa mère en se levant pour enlever les plats de la table.

Manuela bouda un peu pour la forme et embrassa les trois adultes avant de monter les escaliers.

Ron, la bouche vide pour une fois prit la parole après un nouveau regard échangé avec sa femme.

-Je, ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire cela, mais ne te fies pas aux apparences, Neville n'est plus le même qu'avant physiquement, tu t »en ai sûrement rendu compte mais aussi moralement murmura-t-il

-C'est certain, et je l'ai remarqué dit Harry en rougissant un peu, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Ron

-Il va te faire souffrir Harry ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigue dans son dos ; il se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Il ne t'a même pas dit l'entière vérité sur sa profession continua-t-elle

-Ca ne me pose aucun problème, je suppose qu'il est un peu comme moi, gêné de sa popularité et qu'il n'avait pas envie que je le vois en tant que Neville Londubat botaniste célèbre mais comme Nev' mon ancien camarade de Poudlard.

Hermione gémit au moment exact où Ron émit un grognement.

Harry sourit malgré lui, ces deux là étaient quand même très synchro quelque fois.

-Ce qu'on essaie de te dire Harry ajouta Ron, c'est que Neville est très différent de celui qu'il incarnait autrefois mon vieux.

-Gin' était brisée quand il a rompu leurs fiançailles, la veille du mariage tu te rends compte ? S'offusqua Hermione

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grands, estomaqué.

Neville avait vraiment fait cela ?

Il était vrai qu'Harry, entre son coma et son petit exil avait raté un gros épisode de la vie de ses proches, à son retour Ginny allait se marier avec le Serpentard qui l'avait même désigner comme témoin, il se promit de demander de plus amples informations à son ancien ennemi.

-En quoi cela me regarde-t-il ? Il avait sûrement une bonne raison de le faire ! Et puis qui vous dit qu'il se passera quelque chose entre nous ? Il n'a fait que m'inviter à manger avec lui se défendit le survivant.

Hermione fit rouler ses yeux tandis que Ron affichait une expression perplexe.

Harry lui-même ne croyait pas en ses mots, le regard que l'homme avait plongé dans le sien n'aurait ou tromper personne.

Il se leva brusquement.

-Je…J'ai encore… Du travail au resto et je dois passer à l'orphelinat balbutia-t-il

Il se dirigea vers l'âtre, adressant des bonsoirs à l'encontre de ses amis et s'en alla.

_Voici un premier chapitre remanié et rallongé, j'avais très envie de le recorriger et de le reposter alors voilà_

_J'espère que cette fois ci ça va vous plaire, parce que moi je suis plutôt fière du resultat_

_kiss_


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : non, je ne suis pas morte et non, elle n'est pas abandonnée lol

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qu'ils sont devenus peut-être ? Et Manuela ! yeah lol

* * *

**Le temps qu'il faudra**

**Partie deux

* * *

**

Le vendredi soir, Harry sortit de sa chambre fin près en entendant la sonnette d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Neville, il eut un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel les avertissements de ses meilleurs amis retentissaient dans sa tête.

Le brun voulut renvoyer son invité en prétextant un mal quelconque mais fut vite dissuadé par le sourire qu'affichait le jeune homme.

-Entre Nev, dit-il, je vais chercher mon blouson et on y va.

Neville observa son salon, il était confortable, réchauffé par un feu brûlant dans une cheminée de brique rouge, la table basse devant lui croulait sous les livres et magazines ouverts.

Il sourit, les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et l'or, Gryffondor un jour Gryffondor toujours.

Il se sentait bien et se verrait bien habiter là.

-Tu viens Nev ?

La douce voix du survivant le sortit de sa rêverie.

Il le suivit dans les dédales d'escaliers après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire.

-Je vous en prie murmura-t-il

Il ouvrit la portière de sa porsh verte forêt, faisant rougir Harry avant de monter à son tour.

Il les conduisit dans un petit restaurant pas trop plein où respirait la bonne humeur.

Les anciens camarades de classe passèrent alors la soirée à se rappeler les histoires les plus amusantes de Poudlard.

-Et tu te souviens de la fois où Seam' s'est retrouvé à faire la danse du ventre avec le tee-shirt sur la tête ? Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'il y avait inscrit « quand on me pince les tétons j'arrive à réfléchir » sur son torse.

Neville sourit à la dernière anecdote de son ami en coupant le contact de la voiture.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de celui-ci

-J'ai passé une charmante soirée en ta compagnie lui dit-il, en plus, ça m'a permis de sortir mon nouveau bébé, il caressait le volant, je sais conduire depuis un an maintenant révéla-t-il non sans fierté.

Harry sourit à son tour

-Tant mieux, moi je ne sais pas, comme ça tu vas passer me prendre souvent risqua-t-il, j'ai passé une bonne soirée aussi, je te dois un repas maintenant ria-t-il

-J'en serais ravi ! S'exclama Neville avant de tousser pour masquer son gène, il s'était emporté, il détestait ça

-Demain matin, viens déjeuner au resto alors

-je, verrais mon agenda, je suis pas mal pris ces temps ci en fait chuchota le botaniste, Sev, me bouffe la moitié de mon emploi du temps.

Il mentait bien sur il était libre, mais il voulait que le survivant se languisse de sa présence, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il attends ce moment.

-Mais je pense que je suis libre, tout me convient avec toi, du moment que tu es là ajouta-t-il en prenant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes, celui-ci rougit fortement et frémit de plaisir quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un chaste baiser.

-J'espère que ta nuit sera aussi belle que la mienne lui souffla Neville avant de démarrer.

Harry pénétra dans son appartement, ne prit même pas la peine de poser ses affaires.

Il se rua sur la cheminée pour atterrir dans le salon des Weasley.

Il s'affala dans le fauteuil en face du divan où se prélassait le couple.

-J'en connaît une qui va te faire une scène demain matin vieux marmonna Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

En effet, il était déjà minuit et Manuela couchée depuis longtemps

Peu importe, Harry se sentait tellement léger et rêveur.

Son humeur vaporeuse ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux mi-clos d'Hermione.

-Arrêtes de te faire désirer et raconte voyons ! le pria-t-elle

-on est allé manger dans un bon petit restaurant, on a passé la soirée à discuter et rire, ensuite il m'a raccompagné raconta-t-il

-mais encore ? Demanda Ron

-Il m'a embrassé avoua harry en rougissant

Il vit le roux ouvrir la bouche et sa femme le pincer discrètement.

-Je sais que vous m'avez prévenu, j'en suis heureux, ça veut dire que vous tenez à moi mais je me sens tellement bien avec lui, je n'avais jamais vécu cela pourtant j'ai bientôt la trentaine ! C'est différent avec moi, je suis sur

Il se leva et entra dans la zone où se trouvait la poudre de cheminette, en pris une poignée et ajouta « on se revoit demain matin » avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur coupant court aux futures protestations.

* * *

-Un œuf au bacon avec un jus de fruit pour la table trois ! Cria-t-il en faisant glisser le plateau vers un des serveurs.

Il état à peine huit heures et l'établissement se remplissait de plus en plus, cela n'arrivait pas souvent, il était trop tôt.

Mais bon, Harry en semblait heureux, en général, ses affaires marchaient bien, il envisageait même d'ouvrir un autre dans un quartier plus éloigné.

-Il y a monsieur londubat à la table neuf qui demande à te voir Harry

Il sourit à l'une de ses serveuses préférées, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de ressortir avec des assiettes pleines.

Le brun retira son tablier et confia les fourneaux à son adjoint.

Maêl était sensé être chef dans son prochain restaurant, il lui manquerait vraiment beaucoup. Le travail avec lui était doublement facilité.

Il fit avancer une table roulante jusqu'à celle où son invité était installé.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais engloutir tout ça ? S'enquit le botaniste, en tout cas, ça m'a l'air délicieux.

Il huma généreusement les mets.

Harry rit « glouton, c'était sensé être pour nous deux » provocant une moue boudeuse chez Neville « nan je partage pas moi »

Ils se mirent à manger, ne se lançant que des regards amusés.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour la parole, les croissants, petits pains, muesli, saucisse fruit et autres occupaient tout l'espace.

-J'ai remarqué qu'hier tu avais l'air assez gêné quand ce jeun homme est venu t'aborder tenta le chef, la table était à moitié vide.

-Je t'aurais bien vu à ma place, j'aurais préféré qu'il me parle de manière civilisée parce que « beau cavalier monte moi » laisse franchement à désirer râla le botaniste.

Harry se moqua clairement de son ami lorsque son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

-Tu es gay alors ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Disons Bi fit-il pensivement

Comme à son habitude il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du survivant, « et toi tu es bi aussi »

-Comment tu ? S'étonna Harry

Le plus grand émit un petit ricanement

-C'est simple ! Tu es marié à ta filleule et tu me laisse te dragué depuis le début.

Harry n'eut même le temps de rougir ; Neville devait faire vite, de toutes les façons, il devait partir maintenant où Severus se plaindrait de son retard toute la semaine.

Il se leva faisant tourner les yeux verts vers lui

Le botaniste se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de son ami.

-Tu, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne vois ce que tu veux, tu es tellement bizarre je

-Bizarre ?! S'exclama Neville, c'est pourtant clair Harry, tu me plais, je te plais, nous sommes des adultes… A moins que tu ne veuilles pas

Il n'envisageait même pas cette solution, ce qu'il voulait, c'était le survivant, il voulait se consumer dans ses bras, se repaître de ses lèvres, de ses petits plats, mais il voulait surtout que ce soit réciproque, et ça l'était !

Harry se jeta sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Ce n'était pas la déclaration, ni l'histoire romantique issue de son esprit encore enfant, il n'avait pas l'approbation de ses amis, mais il était adulte non ?

* * *

Un mois plus tard, tous les deux emménageaient dans un petit appartement en centre ville.

Harry, faisait toujours fi de l'opinion négative de Ron et Hermione, même si elle était seulement sous entendue.

Les faits étaient là, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Neville ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il avait commis une faute, et il savait qu'à leur place, il n'aurait pas pardonné aussi facilement non plus.

Deux mois déjà qu'ils vivaient ensemble, une demande en mariage semblait planer dans l'air

Du moins, Harry en avait très envie.

L'ambiance a fini par se tasser entre son amoureux et ses frères adoptifs, ils étaient presque amis.

Un lundi matin, le survivant rentrait d'un week end avec la famille weasley, ça avait été l'évènement, les rescapés de la guerre s'étaient donnés rendez vous sur une île pour la fin de semaine,

Neville ayant du travail demeura en ville.

Le brun avait eu l'idée d'apporter un gâteau fait de ses mains afin de lui faire une surprise.

Il gloussa, à savoir si le déjeuner serait mangé…

Il transplana directement devant la chambre à coucher, il devait être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il était.

Le chef, sa pâtisserie dans une main voulut pousser la porte quand il perçut des gémissements par l'entrebâillement.

Il s'amusa un instant de l'idée qu'il avait énormément manqué à un certain brun ces derniers jours et se prépara à lui prêter main forte quand il suspendit son geste

Il s'agissait de plaintes bien différentes à présent, aiguës, presque féminines.

D'abord déconcerté, il se dit que son imagination y était pour quelque chose.

Il poussa doucement la porte, ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il voulait être sur que son amant ne faisant pas partie du couple dans la pièce.

Mais le spectacle devant lui…

Neville paraissait très actif entre les jambes fines de son partenaire, le pilonnant énergiquement.

Il leur balança son plateau.

Une colère sourde l'envahissait, les larmes emplissaient ses yeux, brouillant son regard

Il n'était q'un idiot, lui jouait les parfaites épouses préparant pour son mari alors que celui pour qui il s'était donné tant de mal se comportait comme un parfait salaud.

La crème alla se ficher contre le mur, juste au dessus du lit.

-Harry, mais, on avait rendez vous seulement à midi pour déjeuner ! Haleta Neville

-Ho, je suis désolé d'être en avance, je t'en pris, continue !

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui, ses pas le menaient sans qu'il ne le veuille dans le salon des Weasley arrachant un cri de terreur à Manuela.

-Harry ? Qu'est- ce que ? Interrogea Ron, déconcerté,

Il vit alors les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et ordonna à sa fille de monter.

Trois jours.

* * *

Trois jours qu'Harry refusait de manger

Trois jours qu'il pleurait sans interruption.

Trois jours que Neville regrettait

Trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas rendu au labo.

Des deux côtés, les répondeurs étaient saturés de messages.

De ceux de Severus pour le botaniste, et de ceux de son amour infidèle pour le survivant.

Il se demandait s'il survivrait encore une fois.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur se découpait en petit morceau au fur et à mesure qu'il revoyait les images de l'avant-veille.

Puis, après trois jours d'hibernation

Neville décida qu'il ne le laisserait pas lui filer entre les doigts pendant qu'Harry lui, ouvrit ses rideaux.

Neville s'habilla, et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'appartement de son amant.

Harry fit part de son idée de partir, dès maintenant, commencer lui-même les travaux d'aménagements de son nouveau restaurant.

L'appartement paraissait inhabité depuis des jours, il avait du se rendre chez ses amis

Le botaniste pensa amèrement que Harry lui, avait eu quelqu'un vers qui se tourner, lui, tout le monde l'aurait traité de salaud.

Lui-même, ne se qualifiait pas de meilleure façon.

En chemin de la maison des Weasley, il se préparait mentalement à l'affrontement qu'il y aurait sans doute avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre Harry.

Le survivant, une unique valise en main, s'engouffrait dans la cheminée, ouverte sur l'international.

* * *

Bon bein voilà hein, lol

Après un an de suspens, en fait elle était écrite depuis longtemps, et il a fallu que je perde le cahier où tout était marqué...

J'ai donc improvisé une nouvelle fin, qui donne un peu plus une ouverture sur la suite que je voulais faire avant, et du coup, je suis très très inspirée hihi mdr

Cela va sans dire que ça risque d'être beaucoup mieux écrit, enfin j'espère…

Gros bisou à tous


End file.
